The invention relates to a vehicle mirror with a mirror glass and an organic light emitting display, formed by two substrates and an OLED layer.
Vehicle mirrors of the above type are known, since it is mentioned in the literature that OLED displays can be applied to vehicle windows, vehicle mirrors or other components of motor vehicles. It is particularly emphasized, in this case, that such OLED displays are flexible and can adapt to the contour of the component in question. OLED displays can be configured as nontransparent and transparent displays. The transparent OLED display has the advantage, over conventional liquid crystal displays, that it has a transmission of approximately 80% in the inoperative state. The reflective visibility conditions are therefore substantially unrestricted by such a display. In contrast to this, the transmission of liquid crystal displays is only 5-18% in the case of a passive matrix, and approximately 5% in the case of TFT color displays, so that such displays must not cover a sizeable reflection surface on motor vehicle mirrors.
If an OLED display is applied to a vehicle mirror, then the light to be reflected needs to pass first through the OLED display and then through the mirror glass onto the reflection surface, and then back again through the mirror glass and the OLED display. At a non-normal observation angle, considerable parallax of the reflected image occurs. Vehicle mirrors always involve a non-normal viewing direction. It is therefore an object of the invention to configure a vehicle mirror of the type mentioned in the introduction such that it has the least possible parallax.